Child of the Moon
by wildchildcentaur
Summary: Tala knows that she will die since the day she fled from her home when the Volturi stormed it and murdered her kind.She is the last Royal of her kind. Of the Children of the Moon.Her thoughts are only put into reality when she is captured and brought back


Unfortunately not mine….

AN: The wolves in this story are my interpretation of what a werewolf should be. Please do NOT send me messages or review with a flame because that's not the way Meyer says Children of the Moon are. I really don't care and for the wolves, this is my creative license. Thank you!

The fight between the two immortal creatures broke out a little after the full moon had reached it's climax in the sky.

The vampire had spent close to a year-12 cycles of the moon- tracking the wolf. The wolf had evaded the vampire, just slipping away as the vampire closed in. Now the vampire had been able to herd the wolf into a place where she couldn't escape. The forest had two cliffs sweeping up to make a corner. Now all that was left was the fight. The vampire was ready to end it, ready to eliminate the hope of the Children of the Moon-their Crown Princess. The vampire's Masters would be pleased with him. He would get to be the one to ceremoniously drain her of her blood at the next blue moon. The next vulnerable point of the Children of the Moon.

As the moon rose in the sky, the vampire stalked closer and closer to the retreating wolf. The she-wolf paused only to take a sip of water from the river she encountered. She confused the vampire momentarily by swimming with the river down stream. However, she was no match to the vampire's tracking ability even as she tried to cover her mind. As the wolf began to feel cornered, the vampire began to hear warning growls from the wolf. He just responded with a deep, chilling laugh.

Finally, the vampire herded the wolf into the cliffs. When the wolf saw she was caught, she stepped back to run up the cliff face. The vampire watched in surprise as the wolf began to scale the cliff. The wind blowing towards him full of the wolf's blood shook him from his surprise. The fight broke out when the vampire wrapped his pale hand around the wolf's slim hind leg and yanked her off the cliff face and onto the stony ground.

The wolf yipped in pain before flexing around to bite at the vampire's hand. The vampire dropped the wolf's broken leg and moved to wrap his arm around the wolf's throat to knock her out. Swiftly, the wolf turned and disappeared from under the vampire. The vampire swore under his breath and launched himself after the wolf. The wolf snarled a serrated blade snarl and snapped at the vampire's fingers. The two immortals circled each other; the wolf's leg already healing.

The vampire knew that he couldn't give the wolf time to heal herself. If so, the fight could be over before it had really begun. The vampire kicked at the wolf, who was launched into the cliff wall when she stumbled back over her bad leg. Several bones cracked at the impact. The vampire smirked. He had overestimated the wolf. She had been on the run for too long to be fully rested and ready to fight. The vampire laughed as the wolf stood with a grimace on her elongated face.

_Tell your Masters I mean no harm to them. Punishment has been sought for the attack over two thousand years ago. I just wish to carry on my line._

The vampire was surprised at the message from the wolf. She watched him warily, standing correct but painfully. The vampire smirked at the wolf and stalked forward to her.

"My Masters want you dead. Be thankful that they want you back in Italy before your death." The vampire told her cockily.

The wolf snarled at him before leaping across the space, a risky and desperate move. The vampire didn't have time to react in any emotions but to defend himself. He was surprised to feel teeth sinking into his arm and claws marks into his stomach. Topaz colored eyes glared up at him from the vise hold on his arm.

The vampire looked over the wolf as he calmly moved to a tree and pressed her and his arm against the rough bark, her vise grip on his arm as her own demise. It was then that the vampire looked over the wolf.

She was an unusually marked wolf. Her underlying coat was a tawny bronze and black flowed over her shoulders and body like someone had placed a blanket of shadows over her. The vampire was surprised that the Child of the Moon wasn't nearly as big as he thought she would be. He had heard stories of Children of the Moon becoming the size of draft horses, yet she was just the size of an overgrown Timber Wolf. Her claws and teeth-as he could feel- were made for fighting a vampire. It was almost pitiful, in the vampire's mind, that the wolf would end like this.

Finally, the lack of air made the wolf lose consciousness. Slowly, she transformed back into her human form. The vampire was surprised to see the wolf's human form was a teenage girl. He had been expecting an adult human female, not a teenage girl who couldn't have been older then 17. The vampire even wondered if he had the right wolf.

Was the Crown Princess of the Child of the Moon really just a teenager?

The vampire then saw the crescent moon mark on the girl's temple. The mark of the Royal Family of the Children of the Moon; direct descendants of the first Child of the Moon. The vampire had seen the marks on the other four of the Royal Family that the Volturi had killed. The mark had the same color as the Queen and King of the Children, marking her as the Crown Princess.

The vampire examined the girl closer as he let her slip down to the ground. She was sickly looking; all her ribs showing and bones poking out of the skin as if she only ate enough to stay alive. Her hair was the same ashy black as the markings on her wolf coat. The vampire assumed that her eyes were the same color in human form as in wolf form: the topaz gold. Her skin was a tawny tan from running outdoors all the time. She was still a surprising find as a teenage.

The flickering thought of doubt that the girl should be killed crossed the vampire's mind. And stayed

With a sigh, he dismissed the thought, picked up the girl-surprisingly light-, and started to run back to Italy.


End file.
